A Cursed Alliance
by AnimeFreak4Ever
Summary: When a Female Demon meets Sesshoumaru and they decide to kill Inu-Yasha together, what will happen when their plan backfires and Inu & Kag switch bodies! read to find out! IK MS SOC
1. Default Chapter

Beginning Author's Notes: Hello Everyone! This is AnimeFreak4Ever, welcome to "A Cursed Alliance", my first Inu-Yasha Fan Fic! I have a lot of things to cover so here goes! First off, I got this idea while I was taking a shower a few months ago. Although that might seem weird, that's how I get most of my ideas, during strange situations, or school, or church while I'm asleep when I'm not supposed to be. The title kinda has to do with the story but not really. I WILL be adding one of my characters as a bad guy (more like GIRL), and three others that belong to my friends as fillers. If you like this story but absolutely HATE any OC in any way, tell me the name and why you hate them and I will post a vote for removing the OC in a later chapter. I'll also let you know that I will take suggestions but no flamers, if you flame, I'll ignore. BTW: this is a Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, and Sesshoumaru/OC, and others later on. If you don't like the pairings, too bad! Jk, you can tell me what pairings you want and if I like it I'll change it. BTW, I don't write Lemon/Slash, but I don't think we have a problem with the IY series, just the other ones. Thanks a lot people, now that I got that over with that I could begin the chapter! (Finally!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, Rumiko-sama does. I own my character only [Yume (Which means Plum Blossom)].  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
**~~  
  
Yume was a half Cat Youkai, and half Miko with a terrible past. She had short white hair with light blue highlights covering her barely visible blue cat ears. Her skin was a pale hue of white, which made her pale blue eyes even paler. She had two dark blue stripes on each cheek. She was a bit tall and was wearing a short white Kimono, which came up below her knees, with red swirls on it. Her white tail was sticking out from under her kimono. The time of day was very early in the morning; Yume had woken up from a dream of her past.  
  
~~Flashback of Yume's past~~  
  
She was standing over the dead body of her father that she had murdered, her face as plain as the blue sky. She had hated her father since the day her mother had died, and she knew that he had killed her. Unlike her sister, Chirasaki, she was extremely attached to her mother and loved her dearly. She had murdered her father because he had confessed that he had killed her mother while laughing. That had pissed her off so badly that it resulted in destroying the village they lived in. Other than that he was always harassing her and her sister and taking advantage of them. Yume sighed. Now she was free.  
  
"Yume?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see her sister. "What is it?" Yume asked softly.  
  
"Why did you kill father?" Chirasaki asked.  
  
"You know why." Yume answered. She looked at the burning village she had destroyed and frowned. She started walking away from her sister, and toward the forest.  
  
"Yume! Where are you going?" Chirasaki asked.  
  
Yume stopped walking and faced her sister with a smile on her face, "To begin a new life." She answered.  
  
"Don't leave me alone!" Chirasaki yelled a tear forming.  
  
"Don't worry, if fate wants us to meet again we will." Yume replied before she turned around and walked into the darkness of the forest.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Yume sat under a tree remembering her past and what happened after. After she had left her sister she had run into two traveling Youkais who then became her friends. One of her friends was half fox youkai and the other she had yet to find out. The half fox youkai's name was Mitsukai, meaning angel, which was the opposite of her personality. The other was Kassatsu.  
  
Yume slowly got up as she saw the orange sun rise. She stretched her arms and went to check on her two friends. They were both sleeping peacefully so she decided not to arouse them. She went over to a nearby lake and washed her face. She wiped her face on her kimono then looked up as she heard the voices of some people.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are we going?" asked the voice of a little girl.  
  
"Shut up Rin! Sesshoumaru-sama is thinking!" yelled a strange voice.  
  
Three figures came into view. There was a little girl, a Dog Youkai and a toad-like creature. The little girl giggled, "Look Sesshoumaru-sama! It's a kitty person!" she said tugging on the Dog Youkai's kimono.  
  
Yume's cool blue eyes suddenly turned a dark crimson, "What did you call me?!" she yelled.  
  
"A kitty person." Rin answered.  
  
Kassatsu appeared next to Yume and held her arms back, she was obviously going to sprint on poor unsuspecting Rin. "I wouldn't advise saying that to Yume-sama!" she warned, "She gets angry easily!"  
  
Mitsukai appeared next to Kassatsu, "True," she said agreeing to Kassatsu's remark.  
  
Yume groaned, "You can let go now, Katchi-chan." She stated her eyes turning back into pale blue.  
  
Kassatsu let go of Yume's arms. "Who are you?" she asked the three in front of her.  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Rin," said the little girl.  
  
"Jaken," the toad thing muttered.  
  
"I am Yume, this is Kassatsu and Mitsukai, nice to meet you!" Yume said.  
  
~~*An hour later*~~  
  
"So this half brother of yours, he's a hanyou in possession of a powerful sword?" Yume asked. Sesshoumaru and herself were sitting down under a tree while the others were off somewhere, she didn't know or care, this Youkai had an interesting life, while her's was cursed from the beginning.  
  
"Yes, but I have a powerful sword of my own." Sesshoumaru replied showing her his sword.  
  
"Wow! It has a powerful aura!" Yume exclaimed, "Anyway, you want to kill this hanyou, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"And he travels with a human reincarnation of a Miko, a monk, a youkai exterminator, and a young fox youkai?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Perfect, they will be easy prey."  
  
(~*~)  
  
Ending Notes: hey I know it's short that's 'cause all prologues are short. Tell me if you likes it so far and that'll earn you an update tomorrow. Lucky you!  
  
Next chapter: Yume and Sesshoumaru and company meet Inu and company and some really weird stuff happens, plus Miroku being the pervert he is and the last OC until further notice. See ya soon! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*AnimeFreak4Ever*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome or Inuyasha!

Author's Notes: Hello! Today is national be hyper and eat candy day!!!!!!!!!! Happy holidays!!! Yup, last chapter was the shortest chapter I've ever written! That's because I didn't want to cut straight to the action! I wanted a bit of a background for Yume so you can see how evil she is, k? Well last chapter sucked yes, this chapter starts all the cool action and stuff. Hope you like it! Oh yeah, I lost the notebook where I wrote down all the detail so it won't be that much detailed, but I'll try!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I STILL don't own Inu-Yasha!  
  
Chapter 2: Kagome or Inuyasha?!  
  
~~~*  
  
Yume and Sesshoumaru got up early the next morning trying to figure out where Inuyasha and company were. Yume thought for a moment then an idea hit her. "Sesshoumaru, I could locate your brother with one of my spells! But it would take a while."  
  
"No need, I found him."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch, thinking. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were under the tree apparently sleeping. He sighed. Suddenly he picked up a scent, of a dog demon?  
  
He jumped off the tree branch and tried to shake everyone awake. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I smell Demon." He answered.  
  
"Naraku?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, a Dog Youkai." Inuyasha answered, "It's familiar too."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Yume appeared from behind the trees. "Hello." Yume said, smiling.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" the others yelled.  
  
"Uh! No fair! Nobody ever pays attention to me!" Yume complained.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.  
  
Yume smiled, "It's good you asked. I am Yume, half Cat Youkai and half Miko."  
  
"Miko?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered, "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing as he sat under a tree. Yume smiled again, "He's not doing anything, you should pay more attention to me." She advised.  
  
"You look like a weakling to me." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Get this over with Yume. I am not here to listen to you and my foolish weakling of a brother talk." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"But I wanted to have some fun first! Oh well," Yume prepared to snap her fingers, "How sad, a person dying with just his opponent snapping her fingers. Any last requests?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he drew his sword, "I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
Yume shrugged, "It's your choice." She snapped her fingers.  
  
Inuyasha dropped his sword and instead clutched his chest. He was feeling intense pain, as though his soul was getting ripped from his body. He fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran to his side.  
  
"There is nothing you could do for him once the spell is set." Yume explained.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kagome asked as she brought out her bow and arrows. She put an arrow on the bow, and aiming for Yume, shot it.  
  
It hit Yume on the shoulder, she had dodged it and the arrow slightly had missed her vital points. 'How is that possible?' she asked herself, 'This girl could have killed me had I not dodged!' She glared at Sesshoumaru as she pulled the arrow out and held her shoulder tightly. He had not told her that this girl's arrow was so powerful. Her mind blurred. She shook her head as she fell on her knees. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and lifted her on her feet.  
  
He glared at Kagome who was now checking on Inuyasha who seemed to be unconscious. By the time she looked up Sesshoumaru and Yume were gone. She looked at Miroku. "What do you think she did?" she asked.  
  
Miroku shrugged.  
  
"She tried to remove his soul." A voice said.  
  
They all turned around to see a Girl. She was around Kagome's height, she had dark brown (Almost black) hair up in a bun and hazel eyes. She had beautiful facial features and was wearing a red Kimono.  
  
"Who're you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am Shouko Miyoji. A Miko from Hikari Village." The girl answered smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Shippo and Mir-" began Kagome.  
  
"Miroku, a monk." Miroku said smiling broadly at Shouko.  
  
Shouko stepped back. "I was just passing by when I happened to hear noises. Would you like to stay at my village? We will do our best to help your friend." Shouko suggested.  
  
"Yes please. Thank you very much Shouko." Kagome smiled at the miko and went to pick up the arrow that was left on the floor after piercing Yume's shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Kagome don't touch that arrow!" Miroku warned.  
  
But it was too late. Kagome had picked the arrow up. She looked up confused before dropping into unconsciousness.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled.  
  
~~*~~  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku was standing over me. Did he just call me Kagome? I swear I just don't understand that monk!  
  
I looked up at him. "Miroku? Who the hell are you calling Kagome?!"  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you Kagome? Did you get a concussion or something?"  
  
Now I was really freaked. Speaking of Kagome where did she go? Wait a sec; wasn't I fighting some weird cat person? I sat up and looked around. I was in some kind of room, Miroku was there, Sango was, Shippo and even Kirara, oh and so was myself. Looks like I'm un-What the hell?! I looked down and saw that I was in Kagome's body.  
  
"Oh SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in Kagome's body!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
The voice that came out of me was definitely not my own. Everybody looked my way, even my body woke up staring at me then screaming.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Duh, who else? I don't think I'm Kagome, even though I'm in her body!" I answered.  
  
My body, which seemed to contain Kagome's soul spoke up, "Are we stuck like this?" she asked.  
  
A girl walked in the room, "It seems like it." She said.  
  
I looked at her, "Who're you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Shouko." She answered, "I Suggest you go find the person who did this to you. Oh and please don't take a dip in the hot stream, if you do, close your eyes." She added as she left the room.  
  
Miroku smiled, "Well that settles it, come on Inuyasha, lets take a dip in the hot stream!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "In your dreams." I muttered.  
  
"PERVERT!" Kagome and Sango yelled slapping Miroku.  
  
"Oh well, until we change back bodies, Kagome, don't do anything stupid." I said.  
  
Kagome frowned. Now I know what I look when I do that. Note to self: don't frown.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Yume scowled, "I failed!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh no, Yume-sama is mad. This will probably end in death. Lets go." Mitsukai said.  
  
Kassatsu smiled, "I don't know. Maybe we should go mess with Sesshoumaru- sama's brother. Maybe that'll make her feel better."  
  
"Yes, you do that." Yume said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "What a bitch that girl was! She had the nerve to shoot me!"  
  
"But did you kill Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.  
  
"No, you stupid toad thing! I hate you. I wish I could send you to hell right now but I don't feel like it." Yume said.  
  
"Bye Yume-sama." Mitsukai said before she and Kassatsu disappeared.  
  
Ending notes: so, how do you like? Like? Hate? Anything is acceptable, just review! If you hate it then that's good! Ahem, see ya next chappy peeps. R&R!!! oh yeah, this chapter was a bit short, I wanted it this way. Sorry! Please review, I can't update without them!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: a possibe cure

Author's notes: allo allo! I'm here with another stupid update, why? Because I'm bored dammit! Yes and it seems my two buddies (Stupid megan, review this or else!) wanted me to update, so here it is, another chapter of my crappy story!  
  
Disclaimer: T.T I don't own Inuyasha! So stop rubbing it in, ;-; whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: A possible cure  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Good morning Shouko-san!" Miroku said as Shouko entered the room they were sleeping in. Shouko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Good morning." She replied, "How are your friends?"  
  
"Good, but I was wondering, could you do me a favor?" Miroku asked as he walked up in front of the beautiful Miko.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Miss Shouko, would you please bear my child?" Miroku asked smiling broadly.  
  
Shouko stepped back an inch, then, SMACK.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow."  
  
"Listen monk, if you ever, ever, try to come near me again you will die a painful death." Shouko explained before she started walking out of the room.  
  
"Fiesty." Miroku muttered.  
  
Shouko shrugged, "Thank you." Then she stopped dead in her tracks and looked back, "Two demons are approaching."  
  
"Yes," Miroku said, "I will wake the others up."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Human scum." Kassatsu muttered as she and Mitsukai walked past a few staring, whispering humans.  
  
"They are demons they are." A villager whispered.  
  
"Yes, note the ears, and the tails." Another replied.  
  
"PETTY human scum, you mean." Mitsukai said loudly.  
  
"Well, no." Kassatsu replied.  
  
Mitsukai shrugged as they approached a specific house. "He is here," Kassatsu pointed out.  
  
"Yes, the smell of hanyou fills the air." Mitsuakai agreed.  
  
"Baka, that's you." Kassatsu said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, but, whatever."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"What the hell's your problem Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's voice.  
  
"We have company." Miroku answered simply.  
  
"Well, if there was any demons around don't you think I would notice?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well incase you haven't noticed, you're still in Kagome's body." Sango said.  
  
"I knew that, but wait, how the hell are we going to fight the demons, Kagome's definitely not used to my body yet." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
Shouko rolled her eyes, "You're not the only fighter here. You should let us handle this." She suggested pointing to herself, Miroku and Sango.  
  
"What about me?" Shippo piped up, "I can help too!"  
  
Shouko smiled, "Sure you can." She said patting his head.  
  
Just then, two demons walked into the room, "Who are you?" Shouko asked.  
  
"I'm Mitsukai and this is-" Mitsukai started.  
  
"My name is none of your concern." Kassatsu interrupted.  
  
"What do you want?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh, your heads would do just fine," Kassatsu began, "But that's not why we're here. We seek the hanyou Inuyasha, which is her right?" Kassatsu pointed at Inuyasha, who was still in Kagaome's body.  
  
"HEY! I'm a he!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Doesn't look like it." Kassatsu shrugged.  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked toward Kassatsu, "You have a roblem with my looks?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. I WAS expecting a CHALLENGE, not a hanyou in a little girl's body. And I though you to be a challenge seeing as though you wounded Yume." Kassatsu replied.  
  
"Oh I'll show you little girl!" Inuyasha yelled and started to lift his-er her fist but got held back by Miroku.  
  
"It's no use Inuyasha. You're still Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha pouted, "Why me?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Let's see, the arrow pierced my shoulder, it was dropped on the floor, oh that girl probably picked it up, and, oh, so I didn't fail that much if that girl picked it up."  
  
Yume was muttering to herself with Sesshoumaru sitting boredly next to her, "What do you mean you didn't fail completely?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if the girl picked up the arrow, then she and your brother should've switched bodies seeing as my spell was interrupted and the soul was not removed completely." Yume answered.  
  
"Does that mean that Sesshoumaru-sama's brother is now a human girl?" Jaken asked.  
  
"What did I say toad?! Shut up before I really send you to hell! You annoy the shit out of me!" Yume yelled.  
  
"If this is so, then I would like to see my brother in such a state." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"All right, but the toad stays." Yume snapped her fingers and she and Sesshoumaru disappeared.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So, anyway, we were sent here to mess with the one called Inuyasha." Mitsukai said.  
  
"No Mitsu-chan," Yume and Sesshoumaru appeared in front of Mitsukai, "You weren't sent, you volunteered."  
  
"Yume-sama!"  
  
"Hey Yume-san." Kassatsu greeted giving a slight smile, "Hi Sesshoumaru- sama."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up and found the source of the voice, which seemed to be the girl who always traveled with his brother, "Inuyasha I presume? Finally the human you were meat to be now I see, eh?"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"We have ears here you know!" Yume shouted rubbing her ears, "Anyway, I came to offer you a cure."  
  
"A cure?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, a cure." Yume answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her confused, but she only smirked.  
  
"Well, what is this cure?" Sango asked.  
  
"You'll find out, once you find out where we live, that is your first step." Yume snapped her fingers and the four demons disappeared.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Yume, what are you thinking?" Shesshoumaru asked.  
  
"You'll see." Yume answered smirking.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Author's notes: another short chapter, but what can I do? Chapter 20 of my original should be up tomorrow so I have to have time to type that up, I didn't even think of updating this story at all until next month at least, so be happy!  
  
Thanks lots R&R!  
  
~*AF4E*~ 


End file.
